Hotel Disharmony
by HeartDarling3137
Summary: Discord and his wife, Flutterbat own a hotel to for vacationing monsters and villians to keep every earth pony, unicorn, pegasus and alicorn out. But when the grand son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and his great aunty Pinkie Pie go adventuring and stumble into the hotel, what will happen and will things get worse when he falls in love with daughter of chaos? Rated T for safety


Long ago, when ponies didn't depend much on technology, there deep in the misty part of the ever free forest was a cottage. It was late at night and a pony with pink hair and cream coat was singing her baby filly wrapped in a blanket to sleep while rocking in a rocking chair. She did not notice the window slowly opening and a creature crawled in the room. The creature was tall, had the head of a pony, had two different types of wings, horns, claws, and feet, and it had a long snake tail. It began to fly close to the pony and the filly with a creepy smile on its face. It was about to put its claw on her when the baby began to cry.

The pony turned her head up to she had had red eyes, big furry ears, and two huge fangs. "Discord, it's naptime for the baby and you entertaining her is not helping."

Discord rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry my dear Flutterbat. I can't help it, she's just so adorable. Please let me hold my little Screwball." Flutterbat rolled her eyes and gave Screwball to Discord. Screwball fussed a little as she was held by her dad. "_Hush little filly, don't say a word, daddy's gonna make you a big chocolate bird." _Screwball began to giggle at her daddy. Flutterbat opened her bat wings and flew next to Discord. "Oh my little Screwball. I can't stop staring at her, I think she's hypnotized me."

Flutterbat giggle at the comment. "Hypnotizing powers at five months?"

"Of course my darling. She is the daughter of chaos after all." The blanket fell off the filly's head to reveal purple and white swirl hair and a pink fur coat. Screwball's eyes open to reveal purple swirl eyes. "Plus she does have swirls for eyes. I bet when she gets older, she's gonna have your stare mix with my hypnotizing powers. Which means she's gonna be nothing but a trouble maker when she gets older."

"And let me guess, you're gonna be proud of that, aren't you?" Discord nods and wipes a tear from his eye. "Well since you have the baby, I'm gonna get me a few apple from outside." Flutterbat flew to the door.

Discord flew between them. "Whoa my dear Flutterbat. You know it's not safe out there. Let me get the apples."

"Discord. You know I can take care of myself. Now that I'm no longer pregnant, you can't keep looking over my shoulder to see if I'm okay. When you built your hotel, make sure you built a private orchard within walls."

Discord snapped his claw and notebook along with a quill wrote that down. "Note taken. Okay darling just be safe out there. I may have put a barrier around the place, but nature still has a scary face."

"You're scarier than nature Discord, and I don't think you're scary." Flutterbat then flew out the door and Discord began to play with the baby.

"Where's daddy?" He covers his eyes and the baby blanks out. "Here I am!" Screwball claps her hooves together. "Where's daddy?" Screwball then snickered with an idea. "Here I…" Screwball was gone. "Oh dear, my wife is gonna kill me. _Screwy! Where are you? Where's my little Screwball?"_

"Boo!" Discord looks up to see a pair of swirls. Screwball was on Discord's head.

"How did…" Screwball began to climb down his neck and into his arms. "Aww. You really are daddy's little girl. You look chaotic, you sound chaotic, you feel chaotic, and…" he smells her then gags. "Yep… you even smell chaotic. Someone needs a diaper change." He snaps his fingers and the dirty diaper is instantly changed with a new one. "You know for a very bad guy, I am such a good daddy."

Flutterbat came up with a basket full of apples. "Discord, the builder is here."

"Which means I have to get back to work." Discord gives the baby to Flutterbat. "Don't worry my love, once the hotel is built, you, I and our little Screwball will be safe from disapproving eyes and we will all be together forever." Discord then flew down stairs to meet a changeling. "Let's see the plans." The changeling shows blue prints of a humungous castle. "It's perfect but now my wife needs an apple orchard so that way she can contain herself. You think you can do that?" The changeling used his magic to start drawing on paper randomly then shows Discord. "Good, Chrissy was right when she said you were the best. Now get to work." The changeling saluted then flew off.

* * *

It's been 18 years, but to Screwball, it's been three years. Screwball was now at the age where she was learning magic. Discord and Screwball were outside practicing.

"Okay just focus and concentrate." Discord then made a cotton candy cloud and it rains chocolate milk. "Okay now your turn." Screwball then focus then clapped her hooves to make a cotton candy cloud only instead of pink it was blue. Discord took a taste. "Blueberry? You always surprise me my little abomination." He then noogies his daughter and she began to laugh. "Let's see if it rains out of it." He hits it and light brown liquid falls out. He gets out a cup and it fills up. "Apple cider? Again bravo my daughter. You make me so proud."

"Aren't you always proud of her?" Discord and Screwball look to the cottage to see Flutterbat leaning on the door frame. "Glad to see practice is going good." Her eyes widen then began to sniff the air. "Is that a blueberry cotton candy cloud raining apple cider?" She tastes the cloud then the cider. "You really do have fruit bat blood in you." Flutterbat began to hug her daughter. Discord joined the hug.

The moment was interrupted when they heard howling in the woods. Flutterbat smiled so big it covered up half of her face. "The timber wolfs are howling! The zap apples are coming!" Flutterbat began to fly all over place with excitement.

Discord smiles as his wife. He loved her more than chaos itself but not even he couldn't get zap apples out of its season.

Screwball was looking at where the howling was coming from. "What out there?" She began to walk over the barrier.

Discord noticed instantly and grabs her daughter. "Whoa there little one. We never go out there, ever. Come on, let's go help mommy get ready for the zap apples." He walks over to his wife to set up the baskets.

Screwball stops as she still hears the howling in the woods. "Mommy, daddy, why not out there?"

Discord and Flutterbat stop what they're doing and look at their child. She was really curious of what is beyond the place.

"Discord, what do we tell her?"

"Don't worry my dear, I'll handle this." Discord went up to his daughter and held her in his arms. "Screwball, out there are big fearful creatures that take care of no pony but themselves. Beyond that are creatures called ponies that care for their own kind and destroy others who are different. I, you and your mother are different. They once tried to destroy us but no pony is brave enough to come in deep in this part of the ever free forest. One of the most reasons we stay here. But don't worry, I will protect you and your mother from those who want to destroy us."

Screwball cuddled in her dad's arms. "Okay daddy."

* * *

After the last day of zap apple harvest, they were eating the apples/sucking them dry. While they were eating, a changeling came through the barrier. Discord went up to the changeling then he began to buzz. Discord turns to his family. "It's ready. Come let's go check it out." Discord then snaps his paw and the three of them were transported to a huge castle.

Flutterbat was surprised of this place. "Oh Discord this place is amazing. But are sure that only monsters can make it to the hotel?

"I am sure my love." Discord poof up pop-up blue print. "The gateway to the hotel is in the ever free forest guarded by your manticore friend, and the barrier is surrounded by the homes of the changelings, curtesy of our friend Chrysalis. Not even the bravest pony of all of Equestria would dare to even look at the place. Come on my family, let's pack and move to our new home."

As soon as Discord snapped them home, Flutterbat went up to her room and began to pack her belongings. She was almost done when she found a picture of six ponies at a party. Two were earth ponies, two were Pegasus, one was a unicorn and one was an alicorn. Flutterbat started to cry from looking at the picture. She felt a caw and paw on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to give up everything my wife. I wish I could have shown them I was reformed sooner."

"It's okay honey. They have shown that they only care of what's on the outside and not what's on the inside." Flutterbat puts the picture in her suit case. "This picture is to show that they are no longer my friends. Now let's go to our new home."

Discord snapped all the stuff away. "You know I could have done that hours ago."

"I know but it's great doing things myself."

Discord giggled at that. "Um, Flutterbat… I've been meaning to ask you… can we have another child? I just love children so much so I think we should have another."

Flutterbat rolled her eyes then shook her head. "Honey, when Screwball is old enough to take care of herself, then we'll have another child. I want to put everything on Screwball before we add to the family."

Discord was sad for a moment then understood. "Okay, but I have to warn you, it will take one hundred years exactly to raise Screwball. She is part Draconequus after all and we age really slowly.

Flutterbat thought about it for a moment. "Okay, how about 99 years from now, we have another child? Since you put the immortal spell on me, I think I'll be okay of waiting."

Discord thought about for a minute. "Okay my love, by the time Screwball turns 118, she will be a big sister."

"Speaking of Screwball, Screwball, ready to go?"

The little filly jumped in the room and began to float around the room. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

With a snap, Discord and his family moved in to what is now 'Hotel Disharmony'. No Earth Pony, Pegasus, unicorn, not even an alicorn will ever find them there… or so they thought.


End file.
